Erin Jansson
Biography Growing up without a father wasn’t the easiest experience in the world but Erin and her mother, Lena, managed to get through their day-to-day Launcestonian lives regardless. Like many others from all around the world, Erin’s mother had travelled from her home in Sweden to the borough of Anderson Island for the endless opportunities for career advancement. A truly successful business woman in her own right, she was placed in charge of the first American branch of Zettesberg Sparbank international bank. Lena secured herself a considerable income and an expansive, enviable apartment in the heart of Anderson Island’s business district. It was clear to anyone that she was reasonably well off but unlike many of the successful traders or bankers of the city, she managed to remain humble and level-headed. It had been for this reason Nicolas St. Clair had first noticed the young, Swedish woman and had immediately taken a liking to her. Erin’s mother never talked about the extensive affair between she and the notoriously crooked Frenchman. In fact, unless she had pushed her until breaking point, Erin was quite sure she wouldn’t even know Nicolas was her father. After all of the rumours she heard about his illicit activities and questionable business that still no one seemed to be able to reprimand him for, she didn’t want to believe the fact to be true. The man was married with children and what seemed to be a happy family and yet here she was; the product of a secretive and unknown affair. Without a father figure to watch over her, her mind was constantly drawn back to him, wondering whether he gave a single damn about the fact he had deprived her of a normal family. Apparently he knew of her existence but her mother had been sworn to secrecy with threats of violence and monthly pay offs for her silence. Erin had never met him and she was quite sure she didn’t want to. It was something they rarely talked about and when they did, her usually strong and stubborn mother seemed to deplete into a frightened mess. It angered Erin, not knowing what he had done to make her so fearing of him. When Zettesberg Sparbank crumbled, Nicolas cut the last of connection with her mother. Without the company he was engaging in business with, he had little interest in the woman and she would never hear from him again. Four days later, Lena was killed in a cleanly executed hit and run outside of their Anderson Island home in Nicolas’ attempt to tie up ‘loose ends’. Clearly he was worried that now he had finished with her, she would decide to lash out and rat him out for their affair. Erin was devastated by the loss of her only parent and at nineteen years old, her life took a turn in a brand new, unwanted direction. The previously bright, spunky young blonde dropped out of her studies at Belmonte University and sold up the home that was full of too many memories for her grieving mind to handle on a daily basis. She moved to a much smaller, Emerson brownstone and retreated back from the world – using her mother’s impressive funds to keep a low profile until she reached her twenty second birthday. Years had passed since the death of her mother and during that time she had carefully calculated her revenge on her father. It was a safe bet that he had no idea what she looked like considering a) they had never met and b) he wasn’t exactly the sentimental type to ask for a photograph of his illegitimate daughter. Erin shed her once curvy figure through a depression that often left her unable to eat and a bottle of hair dye changed her appearance even more – just to be cautious. She knew how dangerous the idea of hurting him was but it had dawned on her a long time ago that she no longer had anything to live for anyway. For months she waited for a job opening at their renowned restaurant and using a mixture of her charm and universal sense of humor, she managed to secure a place working for the family as a waitress. It wasn’t the most glamorous lifestyle but it was the easiest way to earn their trust without becoming involved in the organization herself. Now it is all an excruciating waiting game. Remaining patient until the right time to strike presents itself. First she wants to develop a strong bond with the family, to work her way in to the inner circle and she notices they are already beginning to trust her. When she finally achieves her goal, she will tear them down from the inside and she is determined to make the man who orchestrated the death of her mother, for the first time in his life, face the consequences of his actions.